


Inventing your gods

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 00:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12144969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Hannibal has never existed. That's why Will had to invent him.





	Inventing your gods

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Inventing your gods 创造神明](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858376) by [spacemonkey42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemonkey42/pseuds/spacemonkey42)
  * Translation into 한국어 available: [Inventing your gods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937191) by [Chairofantlers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chairofantlers/pseuds/Chairofantlers)



”Hannibal Lecter does not exist,” said Bedelia du Maurier, beautiful and poised in her best suit. She looked regal and feminine yet serious.  
“I know him, biblically,” said Will Graham. “He loved me. You said so.”  
“Yes. I’ve no doubt you thought so. You needed him to blame for your guilt over having murdered Abigail Hobbs and Beverly Katz.”  
“I’m not a killer,” Will said, the lie heavy on his tongue.  
“You did kill Francis Dolarhyde and Garrett Jacob Hobbs.”  
“Yes. We did Francis together. In self defense.”  
“There are no records of Lecter ever having existed.”  
“Then why did he talk to me?”  
“Because you needed him.”  
“I invented him like humans invented God?”  
“Yes. You needed a cruel, capricious God and so you made him. You needed a man to love and so you made one who only loved your mind,” she said.  
“Internalized homophobia? Really, Bedelia.”  
“Yes. You do not truly love your wife. “  
“You lie. I do love her.”  
“Your bogeyman is not real.”  
Will in his cell, blushed.  
“Why did I make such a cruel deity to worship, hmm?” Will asked.  
“You needed punishment and so he delivered it.”  
“Are there no pictures of us together? What about his house?”  
“No. That house belongs to a mrs Komeda. Don’t you see how unreal he is? A brilliant psychiatrist, a great medical doctor, a world-class chef, a musician of some note, a philosopher of sorts, a count from a ruined aristocracy from the land of the vampires.”  
“It was not Romania.”  
“Fair point. But you see where I’m going with this? Oh and he was devastatingly handsome in an exotic, Nordic Viking way, broad-shouldered and tall with cheekbones to cut glass. A demon between the sheets too. You are in love with a myth.”  
“Aren’t we all, Bedelia?”  
“You even ended your lives in each others arms, covered in the black blood of a dragon. It’s a homoerotic gothic love story to end all others.”  
“We loved, we lived.”  
“Like gods above the concern of other mere mortals. Gods consuming the mortals even.”  
“Yes.”  
“You will fry tomorrow,” she said and stepped into the light. Will saw her prosthetic leg now.  
“Yes.”  
“Is he with you now?”  
“Yes. You tasted good,” Will said.  
“Go and find your God. I cannot help you.”  
Bedelia left and Will smiled.

*  
“I am real,” Hannibal said. “I’m here to take you home.”  
“Are you?”  
“Yes, my love. To step behind the veil.”  
“To know love at last.”  
“Body, mind and soul,” Hannibal said and Will kissed him.  
Hannibal tasted like brimstone and blood.

*  
Will Graham was not in his cell when they came to get him for the execution. No body and no blood were ever found. Bedelia slept badly for years.

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to "Was and will be again." https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297693


End file.
